1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a system and method for testing a circuit and, more particularly, to a system and method including a testing circuit mounted on the same circuit board as a circuit to be tested.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of a prior art circuit testing approach is shown in FIG. 1. As shown, a circuit 20 mounted on a circuit board 22 can be tested by sending test signals in the form of a current or voltage to traces 24 of circuit 20. Received responses can be used to evaluate an operation of circuit 20. In order to send the test signals and receive responses, a probe 26 including leads 28 may be used. Designers of circuit 20 try to make circuit 20 and traces 24 as small as possible. As a consequence, leads 28 of probe 26 may be too big to be able to contact an individual terminal 24. To allow leads 28 to communicate with terminals 24, pads 30 may be added to terminals 24 to facilitate engagement and communication of leads 28. As can be discerned, pads 28 take up a significant amount of space in circuit board 22 which detracts from the goal of trying to make circuit 20 as small as possible. The disclosure describes an improvement upon such approaches.